1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to de-interlacing processing, and more particularly, to field balancing devices and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a prior art motion adaptive image processing method, when color differences exist between top fields and bottom fields of an interlaced signal, de-interlacing processing is performed directly. Typically, performing de-interlacing processing directly on the interlaced signal in this situation not only leads to sudden blinking around regions with motions in an image, but also leads to color variations around still image regions due to merging of the top and bottom fields.